Faux Pas
by LapsusStili
Summary: A short little mix of hot and spicy, with a nasty twist of pain. Prepare yourself... GSR sort of. Adults only please.


Rating: M (mature theme/language)

Spoilers: None

Pairing: Sara/Gil

Summary: A mix of hot and spicy, with a twist of pain. Prepare yourself…

Disclaimers: Everything in this story belongs to me except Gil and Sara… oh wait, since they're pretty much the only elements in this story, I guess that means that _none_ of this is mine after all. Crap.

* * *

**Faux Pas**

_by Lapsus Stili_

The chatter of the tiny button skipping across the nightstand and bouncing off the base of the lamp went unnoticed. Gil had tired of fiddling with the fasteners after slipping only half of them open, so he had grabbed the hem and quickly yanked the blouse over her head instead. Sara would be pissed later when she discovered the damage to her favorite top, but for the moment she was oblivious to everything except the fact that his tongue was finally trailing along the underside of one of her bared breasts.

Well, maybe not everything. His middle finger flicking a sweet tune along the heat between her legs certainly had her attention as well. Back and forth… a zing from this way, a pause, then another sneak-attack swipe. With every pass over the swollen nub, her hips jerked up against him. The vibrations thrumming down her legs to tingle at the tips of her toes was a new feeling for Sara. A very good new feeling. Oh, she'd had her share of sex over the years, but this… this was not sex. No, this was far more than mere sex. This was some wild and crazy _finally-have-Gil-Grissom-naked_ sex, and it was absolutely knocking her into next week.

Come to think of it, she was also acutely aware of his sweat-slick body pressing her into his mattress as his mouth continued its assault up across her chest. He focused a short while in the hollow at the base of her long, lean neck. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to suck on his tongue and taste the cognac there as she had outside the restaurant earlier. Her light tugging on his hair to bring his mouth up to hers was interrupted by his pit stop to bite her chin. The desired kiss was all but forgotten just then as he moved further along her jaw with his teeth until he reached an ear lobe, sucking hard and driving her half-mad.

She relished the rippling of his broad body moving over hers, her roving hands mapping the nooks and crannies and treasures normally kept hidden from sight. He was pulsing with almost a decade of pent up desire. She immediately recognized his trembling need, for it was a symptom she was far too familiar with herself. Apparently she wasn't so oblivious after all, but rather was consumed with every detail about this man that she loved so much, and who was letting her love him after all these years.

Sara always knew that they would be amazing together, that they would fit like a hand and glove. And that they did. As he eased into her, hard and oh-so-hot, she forgot all about breathing. Even her heart felt like it paused to mark the occasion. She looked into his face, seeking the peaceful blue, but his eyes were closed in ecstasy and she smiled.

They moved together with ease and it was a pleasant surprise for her to discover that he was a vocal lover. When her teeth clamped down on his tiny puckered nipple, the deep roar that poured from his throat made her gush around him. She pulled, he pushed, she bit his shoulder, he kneaded her breasts. Their pace increased, slamming against each other, and all she could think with her fingernails dragging along his ass was how perfect this felt.

"Ugh… ooooh, God… fu-fuck, I… Heather…"

-

The gasp in his ear was somehow different this time, and he immediately realized what had fallen from his lips. Grissom halted mid-thrust. Sara's hip gyration never curved around full circle, just made a quick detour to drop back down to the bed. He jerked his head back from where he had been nuzzling just behind her ear. When his eyes found hers, he could see his own fearful expression reflected back at him in the tears that had quickly welled up there. Beyond that was a deeper sadness than he had ever seen.

Wordlessly, she brought her hands to his chest and pressed ever-so-slightly. He withdrew from her and sat back on his heels as she retracted her legs from either side of him. A bit of her wetness smeared across his knee when she maneuvered around him. Twin streams of her anguish had started to flow down her cheeks by the time she managed to roll to the side of the bed.

She was up and across the room before he had a chance to fully comprehend what had just happened. He wanted to say something to her… _anything_… but as she collected her clothes from the floor, bunching them in a heap against her belly, it occurred to him that he had no idea what he could possibly say to make this better. There were no words that could take the sting out of his verbal faux pas. No, this wound would surely leave one helluva scar. And really, though he never wanted to hurt her, could he deny the accusation?

Giving up the futile search for her other sock, Sara bolted from the room. He didn't chase after her or call out her name. All he could do was sit there like a statue, staring down at the depression she had left in his pillow, frowning at the loss. An occasional low sob drifted to him from the living room over the sound of her roughly yanking her outfit back on. Her noisy escape was punctuated by the scrape and jingle of her keys being nabbed from the counter, followed soon after by the harsh slam of the front door. The subsequent rattle of his butterfly frames against the far wall served as an aftershock.

Bringing his hands up to cradle his lowered head, Gil closed his eyes. A long sigh escaped him, as did a lone tear, when his imagination pulled up the image of an old movie theater in his mind. It came complete with a set of heavy red curtains slowly drawing closed over the final words showing on the screen, which read: "The End."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please… I beg of you… do not pelt me with books and shoes and TV remotes! I don't know where the _hell_ this came from, but it popped into my head and wouldn't stop poking at me until I did something with it. This is my first (and possibly my last) Asshole-Grissom fic. It was very weird to write, to say the least, but hopefully the turn of events surprised some of you! Again… _so sorry_! 


End file.
